HOTD - Blood Lust: Rentaro's History
by Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri
Summary: Same plot, but protagonized by my OC. I invite you to read this history full of action, comedy, drama, friendship and romance. OCxSaeko
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT INTRODUCTION, I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU WOULD READ THIS BEFORE YOU START READING THE MAIN STORY, IT WILL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE**

 **THE STORY WILL START FROM THE VERY BEGGINING AS IN THE MANGA/ANIME AT THE SCHOOL. THERE WILL BE CHANGES DUE TO THE PROTAGONISM OF MY CHARACTER (OC), THE HISTORY WILL FOLLOW THE CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER OF THE MANGA, WILL HAVE ORIGINAL "SCENES", CONVERSATIONS AND MOMENTS WRITTEN ALL BY ME, DUE TO THE DISCONTINUATION OF THE ORIGINAL HISTORY, I WILL MAKE MY BEST EFFORT TO CONTINUE IT FROM THE MOMENT IN WHICH IT FINISHED, THE STORY BEING ALL ORIGINAL FROM THAT POINT WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE CHARACTERS AND OTHER THINGS.**

 **THERE WILL BE A SMALL INTRO OF THE CHARACTER DESCRIBING IT PHYSICALLY AND ITS PERSONALITY, ALSO IN FUTURE CHAPTERS WE WILL LEARN ABOUT HIS PAST AND EXPERIENCES THAT MADE HIM WHAT HE IS TODAY.**

 **THE HISTORY ALSO HAS A SPANISH VERSION, IF THAT'S YOUR MAIN LANGUAGE I INVITE YOU TO READ IT**

 **STARTING FROM HERE THE REST OF THE PARAGRAPH IN BOLD YOU CAN READ IT ONLY IF YOU WANT TO.**

 **R.I.P DAISUKE SATO (1964-2017) CREATOR OF THE GREAT HISTORY OF HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD.**

 **Hello everyone, I am Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri.**

 **First of all, thank you for taking the time to read this before jumping straight into the story. A while ago, too long actually I always had the idea about another male character in the series High School of the Dead, a few years ago I entered the world of being a web writer and this idea vanished, but a couple of days ago I saw the HOTD series again and then I started thinking about this idea again.**

 **Just like I said, I had the idea about another male character and now I will make it become a reality in this fanfiction. As you had read in the summary and can appreciate in the information of it, my character besides being the main protagonist in the history, will be paired with Busujima Saeko, who is one of the main reasons that I got inspired to do this, after all she is 1st in my list of most the most beautiful female characters in anime and is by far my favorite character in the series. The character of her charmed me so much to the point of making me imagine things like her being with another character that could linkage better with her or could understand her better, way better than Komuro Takashi. And no... I don't dislike Takashi, I love his character, after Saeko and Hirano he is my favorite character. Neither is that I do not like him getting paired with Saeko, I find them cute, but I really feel that an OC like mine has better chemistry with her.**

 **My character (OC) who will be introduced soon in the history, will not be the mirror of Saeko or a male version of her, will have his own personality, charisma and skills but with a little degree of similarity to hers, at least that's what I intend to achieve. Anyways you guys are free to leave a review analyzing my character, I would love to see what you people think 'bout him. I could only describe him as sarcastic, charismatic, skillful and a total badass ass-kicking machine.**

 **I hope you like it, let's go.**

 **XXX**

 **HOTD: ZOMBIES, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE AND MORE FREAKING ZOMBIES!**

Normal letters will be used for normal talkin' while _italics will be used when someone is thinking._

OC POV

Matadara Rentaro, that's my name, my friends call me Ren though. I am a Japanese teenager, 18 years old and quite tall, if am not wrong my height is 1.80 and my weight is exactly 80 kgs, which would be around 175 pounds.

My body complexion is tough and a little muscular, not exaggerated though, just enough. Thanks to my muscles, my actual weight, normally a boy of my age would weigh less but, hey-ho I was kind buffed, a little...

My muscles were due to the exercise and training that I have been through since I was kid. My hair is black, a little, just a little shaggy and is combed back while two thin but very noticeable strands of hair fell on my face, specifically each one at the side of my eyes almost always brushing my nose. My eyes are a little sharp, people told me they showed maturity, simplicity and tranquility. My irises are bright yellow and people even from time to time told me they looked kind of golden. I don't know how to describe my face. I could only define my face as the one of a young, mature and healthy man, but people always told me that I seemed very calm and disinterested; I guess that was the best way to describe my face. My skin is brigh, not pale, a little creamy.

Regarding my way of being, I'm pretty calm, still, that does not mean I am an emotionless person; me always listening to the laughter of my friends every time I wanted by just saying something gave me the confidence to say proudly that am a funny guy, although most of the time even in serious situations I am sarcastic, which is a gift I suppose, I can get extremely serious when a friend is emotionally or physically hurt, this due to the inmense loyalty I had developed towards my friends and close ones through the years. Protect my friends, that is my law.

I owe my actual way of being to my mother, my former master and my current "guardian" as I liked to call her and person whom I lived with and also due to the different experiences that I had as a little kid, made me the way I am right now. I could only imagine my emotional state and even physical if it weren't for them.

Many things led me to be like how I am right now, but that's another story that I can tell later, now the main story is this story, my story, the story of my friends and me, the most fucking insane, epic and emotional story that anyone ever had.

It all started that day... that day everything went to hell in the blink of an eye.

XXX

Ren walked down the hallways of the high school where he studied, Fujimi High School, wearing his uniform, only slightly altered. The long sleeves of his black kind of blazer were rolled up to his elbows and the buttons of the blazer were all unbuttoned with the exception of the one at the middle of it, leaving in sight a gray sweater with three buttons descending from neck all unbuttoned, also leaving in sight some of his defined chest and collarbone, it was all fairly well defined if you paid attention; he wore black pants and finally some white slippers was what he wore on his feet, although there was something on his back dangling from his right shoulder, it looked like a tube, a kind of wrapper of something like a cloth which enveloped something unknown at the moment.

He was a third year student, if anything could be mentioned about his school life were that his grades were regular, although if he wanted to be a good student he could, but he was fine just as he was. He didn't have many friends in high school either. Among them only around five deserved a mention: his two best friends, one of them being a childhood friend, two girls that also were his childhood friends and a chubby shy boy who was very good friend of him. The rest were classmates who he spoke with to socialize or to show cordiality.

Ren as his friends called him, started to walk up the stairs while swimming in his thoughts, specifically thinking about a scene with the school nurse, who was an acquaintance. He remembered the scene with some annoyance and curiosity. Ren asked the nurse to make him a medical examination; he wanted to know about his conditions and physical state, heart state and everything else. He felt good and could almost assure that he was better than excellent but he needed to confirm it. In the infirmary of the school, he asked for the favor and the nurse instead of talking about his condition which is what he wanted to know, started praising Ren's well-build body without stopping repeating things like "you grew up so fast" and "you're such a handsome man now " also "I wish you were my age " only to regret it and say later "no, no it would be better if I was your age " and then start to complaining about how she wished to be back in her school days and be younger. Ren just sighed remembering this, well, that's how she is… in the end she did her job and just as Ren thought, he was as strong as a lion.

But really… does he has such a good body? He couldn't believe he was thinking about this. His best friend always told him that he was somehow popular among the girls at the school and that he heard them countless times talking about going to take a peek at him when he was at the swimming class, he ignored it thought, it's not like he was interested, rather than that, he thought his friend was the one who was quite popular among the girls, after all he had bad boy, rule breaker reputation, girls loved that. Ren kept thinking about those things while walking up the stairs, until he saw Komuro Takashi, his best friend.

 _"Speaking of the Devil"_ Ren said to himself. " _Well the devil would definitely not wander around depressed 24/7 as if his "d" got cho-"_

Before he could finish, he saw a long strand of light pink hair disappear behind a wall in which behind it someone could find the rest of the stairs which lead to the third floor of the school.

 _"Sacchan?"_ Ren thought in his mind, but then shook it out of his head and turned his attention to the dark-haired boy next to him, who was skipping class, which could only mean one thing.

" _Rei again?"_ he thought

Ren sighed, but then smiled and went over to the guy and gave him pat on the back

"Taka" said Ren with a mocking tone as he leaned his body on the railing imitating his friend. The guy named Takashi turned to look at him with a mix of a serious and exhausted stare, but then softened when he saw who it was.

"Oh, Ren… sup." Takashi greeted his friend and lifted his fist towards him. Ren smiled, fist bumped him and turned his head to take a look at the sky, imitating his friend once again.

"Takashi…" he said with a little more serious but still calm tone of voice, assuring that his friend realized his seriousness. "You're skipping classes again."

"No shit." said Takashi with a little angry tone. "Reason? Still cannot stand how she tries to call his attention always during classes, acting like two silly lovebirds… I had the bad luck of getting to sit right in front of her while he got the sit right beside her, I can hear all the nonsense they talk and I can't take it." the boy said in an annoyed tone, Ren kept his face straight.

"I know it bothers you but if you continue like this, you will have problems and you could even lose the scholar year, idiot." Ren said trying to convince his friend. Takashi just sighed looking down, specifically at the entrance gates of the school.

 _"_ You sound just like Takagi. Why I can't have a peaceful moment alone?" Takashi said, making Ren smile a little. Just as he supposed, that hair strand was hers.

Takagi Saya, one of his childhood friends, the best student in the school, he calls her "Sacchan" which something that she doesn't likes. He thanked the heavens that he didn't encounter her face to face, she probably would have sent him to hell a thousand times and call him an idiot over and over again.

"I really don't care." Takashi continued. "Besides, aren't you skipping classes too?" reproached the boy to Ren.

"My reasons are different." Ren said with a grin and a mocking tone. "You are skipping classes because of a love disappointment and I am skipping them because I want to, in addition, this is Shido's period, which gives me a bigger reason to skip class." finished the black-haired boy. Takashi just sighed.

"Love disappointment eh?" said Takashi, scratching the back of his head and sighing. "You do not have to be so cold, ya'know. Besides, what the hell is wrong with Shido-sensei? Is he that bad? He has a good reputation among students you know" finished the boy; his friend only sighed and narrowed his eyes

"You wouldn't understand it, until you see personally how much of a twisted fuck he is… you have to see it… to believe it…" said the black-haired one in a cold and a little annoyed tone that made Takashi gulp.

 _"Is he really that bad?"_ Takashi thought.

"Besides, I took advantage of his stupid period to ask the nurse to do me a medical examination." Ren said, regaining the positivity in his tone. Takashi looked at him curiously.

"Medical examination? For what...?" and before he could finish he noticed what Rentaro has been carrying on his back and after a little analysis he smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"The ace will return, I see." said Komuro with a smile, Ren just closed his eyes and smiled sarcastically.

"The ace… don't call me that, is embarrassing." said sarcastically but at the same time a bit distressed by that nickname, causing Takashi to laugh a little. "Besides the club of this school is very recognized, I am not sure if I will stand out, besides that is not that my goal, I am ok with just being member"

"What're you talking about? You were the best, you can easily be the captain and kick everyone's ass." said an almost shouting and excited Takashi, cheering his friend. Ren just smiled and looked up at the sky thoughtful.

"Being a captain or leader of a group of people is not really my style, ya'know." Responded Ren before plunging into his thoughts. Remembering the exact moment when he decided to do what he loves again, a few days ago, all because of _her._

Thanks to the encouraging words of his friend, he could not help but wonder. _"Could I defeat her_?" he wondered in his thoughts. Then he realized that he had lost a lot of time talking with Takashi and the period would soon be over. He needed to deliver his request to join the club. Just as he turned and set his foot on the first step of the stairs, he heard a rather metallic sound? Curious, he turned his head and saw that Takashi was concentrated looking at the entrance of the school confused, right were the sound was coming from.

He walked to the railing again and stood beside his friend who was doing the same thing as he. Contemplate how a man crashed into the iron gate of the high school entrance over and over again, they stayed silent for a moment until Ren talked.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Asked Rentaro, both confused and amused by the situation. "Is he high?"

"Don't know…" replied his friend. "He has been going on for around thirty seconds now, right?"

Rentaro and Takashi who only watched the scene noticed how four teachers approached the door. Ren sharpened his ear to listen, but all that he heard was a female teacher talking about vandalism, how prestigious the school was, and its rules, blah, blah, blah… the funny thing was that the guy ignored it and kept crashing against the door. After a few seconds of more reproach a male teacher got pissed-off and started approaching the guy rolling up his sleeve.

Ren smiled and wrapped his arm around Takashi's neck. "This about to get good" he said entertained.

The professor grabbed the guy from the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the door, and just a second later, in a movement that Ren couldn't visualize at all, something crazy happened. Blood, everywhere, rained out of the teacher's arm and who rolled in pain on the floor and screamed like crazy. Ren and Takashi stared at the scene both shocked and after a couple of seconds the teacher stopped moving, even from that distance Ren noticed that he had almost lost his whole damn forearm from the wound. Ren could hear the whining of the female teacher who then stopped all because suddenly the wounded teacher was… moving again? Just a second later, the female teacher who had approached the wounded one was grabbed by her shirt and bitten in the neck. More blood and desperate shouts came out and with this, finally Ren and Takashi awoke from their trance.

"Things got way too good for my taste…" Ren joked. What the fuck did he just saw?

Takashi who had remained silent all this time suddenly began to run up the stairs

"Hey Takashi!" Ren shouted just to then start running after his friend. Thanks to his good imagination and the way he almost perfectly knew his friend, he knew exactly where he was heading. "Damn it… this is gonna be embarrassing" Ren said to himself.

In just a moment, they reached Takashi's destination which was Takashi's classroom. Without hesitating Takashi slid the door of the classroom with a strong movement while breathing heavily. The teacher began to reproach Komuro about that it was not enough for him to miss the class but he also wanted to interrupted it, but Takashi did not pay him attention, the class will definitely end soon anyway. At least that's what Ren thought.

Ren entered the class and bowed, then apologized for the little commotion his friend was causing, he could easily tell all eyes were on him and his friend, but he only payed attention to the confused and angry look of Takagi Saya and the shy and confused look of Hirano Kohta, a good friend of his mentioned previously. Takashi on the other hand went directly to a girl with orange hair and took her arm saying that they had to go right now, a gray-haired boy approached Takashi and the girl asking for a reason of the abnormal behavior of his friend.

" _Just look at this love triangle"_ Ren thought amused despite of the situation.

Little summary. The orange-haired girl was Miyamoto Rei, childhood friend of both him and Takashi. Rei had romantic feelings for Takashi for too long, way too long and they were very close to date, but Takashi did not know how to express his feelings, which were mutual, but were not expressed. Things got worse when Rei had to repeat a scholar year, she was in Ren's year and they were at the same class and he could assure by himself that Rei was an excellent student, he never knew why that happened, still, things got worst and she gave up about Takashi and found refuge in the arms of Hisashi, who along with Takashi was his closest friend. The three were inseparable until this happened. Takashi distanced himself from Rei and Hisashi and now he was all the time depressed, this led Ren to distance himself from Rei and Hisashi, not that he disliked them but after all his best friend needed company, he would be there for him and well… days passed and the protagonists of the novel were all gathered here.

Rentaro understood Rei. When a person does not give you your place and you look for that affection in the arms of another person, he understood that. Neither he blamed Hisashi, the guy really liked Rei, if the two were happy together, good for him. The only one losing at the end was Takashi, he was his best friend and everything but he had to accept it, his emotional state was due to his immaturity, even so, he would stay by his friend side until the pain disappears. It was going to disappear, right...?

Right?

Ren who was engrossed in his thoughts was cut off by the sound of a slap, he looked at the members of the love triangle and could easily figure out who had been slapped and who was the slapper.

Takashi had just slapped Rei, Ren on the other hand just whistled in surprise.

" _Things got ugly"_ Ren thought and after a second Takashi apparently managed to convince Rei and Hisashi of the situation and quickly left the classroom, so fast that neither one of them noticed his presence. Ren sighted and walked to the door but before leaving he turned his head around to look at the classroom and still, the students looked at him trying to understand the situation.

 _"Should I tell them about the incident?"_ Rentaro thought. _"Nah, that would cause panic… should I let them wait for it to get announced? That would also cause panic. Shit, the only thing I can do for them know is…"_ Rentaro snapped his fingers and pointed at the students winking at them with a smile.

"Umm… guys remember the simulacrum we had last week about if an incident happened here, please move all in order and do not lose your temper, stay calm" he said as he retired from the classroom finally making a salute wishing them good luck before leaving. He was sure that they will not follow his advice but hell, the sarcasm, the jokes and the irony was the only thing left for him in moments like this, he needed to say something. The next thing he did was jog a little to reach his group of friends who were walking kind fast and seemed to finally notice his presence.

"Hey Ren, what's up?" Hisashi greeted with a smile. "Any idea what's happening? _"_

"I witnessed the scene with Takashi, there was blood splattering and everything, I don't know how to exactly describe it" Ren said in a serious tone, then turned to see Rei who saw him and smiled, he smiled back and Ren could not avoid positioning his eyes on her reddened cheek. _"Godammit, Takashi, it was necessary to make her listen, but holy fuck_ " Ren thought.

"Hi Ren" Rei said, still smiling.

"Hi, Miya-chan" said Rentaro greeting back. Miya is how he occasionally called her since they were children, shortening her last name.

"Hold on a sec" said Hisashi as he headed to the door of the school depot.

"What's wrong?" Asked Takashi.

"If it's true what you guys say, we'll need weapons to defend ourselves" Hisashi explained.

"Good idea". Ren said and both he, Takashi and Rei approached the closet.

Takashi took a wooden bat and Hisashi improvised a spear for Rei with a mop.

"What about you?" Asked Takashi, refering to Hisashi who grabbed nothing.

"Believe it or not, I'm a black belt in karate, I'm fine". Takashi did not mind, and on the other hand, Ren made a "not bad" grimace with his mouth. "Even though, I should ask you the same Ren, why don't you take anything? Do you know a martial art or something?"

"Oh me? Nope, but still I know how to defend myself, black belt or not I can still kick your ass" Ren said mockingly remembering some of the training the person who he lived with gave him, some locks, stances, weak points and many ways of counterattacking to defend himself.

"I should definitely respond to that, but something tells me that you definitely can do kick my ass no doubt" said Hisashi smiling making Rentaro smile because of his sincerity.

"Besides, I have everything I need right here" Rentaro said smiling while touching what he had already been on his back for some time. Hisashi only raised an eyebrow and Rei after taking a look at him curiously suddenly smiled.

"Ah! It's the return of the ace". she said excited and mockingly at the same time, smiling a little at Ren, confusing more Hisashi and making Takashi laugh, especially because of Ren's ashamed reaction to being called like that that.

"The ace?" Hisashi repeated in confusion, catching Rei's attention.

"Oh… you don't know right? Listen, listen Hisashi, Rentaro was an amazing…-" before Rei began to tell Hisashi a long story, Ren pulled her ear a little stopping her much to her annoyance.

"Yes, yes, a long story, long story, but right now is not time for stories Rei". said a little annoyed Ren, who ignored Rei's reproaches for pulling her ear.

"We must get out of here". Hisashi said, he was right but… was it safe? After all what happened at the entrance…

"First, we should call the police, my father is there". said a now serious Rei. After all her father was a cop.

"Good idea". Said Ren who before he took out his own cellphone, Takashi took his and gave it to Rei.

"Rules are meant to break, aren't they?" Takashi joked

"You stole the words right out of my mouth" joked Ren this time.

Rei took the cell phone and dialed the number to call the police and after a few seconds Rei showed a face of concern and surprise.

"It cannot be". She said stunned.

"What is it?" It was Takashi who encouraged himself to ask. Ren only stared in silent waiting for a response just like Hisashi.

"The line is busy... that's impossible" said Rei, surprising and confusing the group.

Ren started inmediately imagining things, just like he said, things were getting to good for his taste. What the hell was going on? Terrorist attack? Insanity? and even despite not paying attention to it before, Ren could smell a slight rotten scent in the area, he could feel that something really fucked up was happening.

Suddenly, the speaker began to ring. It was a warning all the students, about the incident, talking about listening to what their teachers told them, keeping calm and the order repeteadly but after a pause, the announcer began to pray for mercy desperately and finally a painful cry was all that could be heard before the transmission ended.

There was silence for a few seconds and Ren just swallowed, knowing what was coming. Only a moment later the silence disappeared and everything was filled with cries of despair and the sound of an human stampide.

"We cannot leave right now, I suppose…" Ren said, Hisashi nodded.

"This way!" The gray-haired boy announced before he ran in a specific direction.

"Aren't we going outside?" Asked Takashi.

"The classroom building is a shithole right now; we will go to the administrative building!" explained Hisashi who started running again, followed by Rei who told Takashi to just shut up and do what Hisashi said. Takashi only frowned for a moment before starting to run after them, followed by Ren who did not know how to feel about the situation.

The four arrived after a few seconds at a four-way junction, which one of those ways was to reach the administrative building and just before moving forward they saw something crazy. A teacher and if Ren wasn't wrong it was Wakisaka of social studies, this was affirmed when Rei confirmed that it was him, but there was something obviously weird. His skin was some kind of gray, his face was emotionless, blood dripped down his leg and head and holy fuck… he smelled horrendous.

"That's definitely not Wakisaka" said Ren, and before anyone said anything else. The teacher opened his mouth, way too widely and started to walk toward them, specifically Rei who held him back with his makeshift spear. The three boys were confused and surprised while the only girl in their small group was being attacked. At last Hisashi reacted.

"Rei, that is not Wakisaka-sensei, do not hesitate to stab him!" Was what Hisashi shouted. Rei who was in trouble trying to contain the teacher hardened her gaze and began to attack the teacher with her spear, announcing strongly that she was part of the spear martial arts club and he shouldn't underestimate her before stabbing the "teacher" right in where his heart was. Takashi celebrated this and Ren was surprised to see Rei pierce "its" heart without hesitation, something that would kill a normal person

 _A normal person._

Suddenly the teacher started moving again, surprising Rei and in a brief moment, the teacher or rather "the thing" grabbed Rei's spear and slammed the girl against the wall. Rei with fear and confusion in her eyes looked at the teacher, she had stabbed him in the heart, why could he still move? Before realizing, Hisashi took the thing from the neck and pulled it away from the girl.

"Don't worry, I got this" said a confident Hisashi and Ren who only stared at the scene with Takashi, narrowed his eyes.

"Hisashi, that thing is not normal, get the hell away from him!" Ren warned, Hisashi only smiled.

"Don't worry, I have it under…" before he could finish, the thing turned his damn neck 360 degrees getting face to face with Hisashi.

"What the…?" a astonished Hisashi tried to say.

"What in the flying fuck?" said Ren this time, complety shocked; things were just getting more fucked by the time passed.

In just a second the thing stuck his teeth into Hisashi's arm, making him scream painfully. Rei worried, stabbed the thing again in the back while exclaiming how she absolutely did not understand how it was so abnormal.

"I knew it… he's already dead, he's dead but he's still moving" Takashi said, surprising Rei and even Hisashi despite the situation.

"A motherfucking zombie …" Ren said almost silently and surprised.

"Does it matters right now? Takashi, Rentaro!" exclaimed Rei turning his attention to them, while unsuccessfully trying to push away the undead away from Hisashi that by the way gave another painful cry after the "zombie" strengthened the bite. "Don't you guys have balls? Act like men! Hisashi is in trouble!" finally the girl awaked them.

Takashi took his bat and hit the teacher with some strength in the head but still not hurting the "zombie" at all, all while telling the thing to get away from Hisashi. Ren did not blame him, it was not because of nervousness or fear, he was being careful to not hurt Hisashi, he needed to move that damn thing away from him. Ren ran to the zombie and without fear or disgust he took "its" face with his left hand…

"Hisashi, tank this a little longer… this is gonna hurt". Ren warned Hisashi who just nodded practically telling him to do it now. Ren finally with his other hand took the thing by the jaw and with all his strenght and with a scream finally took away the thing from Hisashi which blood came flying out of his arm and he even lost a small piece of it. Still, the zombie who was still on his feet started advancing towards Ren who with no fear closed his right fist and connected a strong blow to the zombies jaw that made it fall to ground.

"Get the fuck away from me you zombitch" said Rentaro in a serious tone and even despite the situation feeling proud about the word that he had just invented, "zombitch" or at least that's what he thought. _"Damn that hurt_ " Ren said to himself as he shook his aching hand because of the force of the punch. His eyes sharpened when the thing got up and was about to attack him again, but suddenly Takashi with a shout and now with all his forces landed a hit into the zombie's head with the bat, crushing it and making blood splatter all over the place.

"Fuck you and stay dead!" shouted an agitated Takashi, who rapidly turned his attention to Hisashi who was grabbing his arm right where the wound was.

"Hisashi, you okay?" Rei asked, the gray-haired teenager only nodded saying that only had a bit of skin removed, although Ren knew it was worse than that. This was just like the movies, it was obvious after what had happened at the entrance.

Ren looked at Hisashi, in particular his arm and noticed that it was not as bad as the teacher who got bit at the entrance who had lost almost his entire forearm. Suddenly, Ren heard cries and along with the other three turned and saw one of those zombies eat a girl who screamed desperately.

"If we encounter several of them, it would be a problem" Ren said.

"The rooftop…" Hisashi announced, drawing everyone's attention. "We will go to the rooftop and take refuge there, there is also an observatory" explained Hisashi making the other three nod in agreement.

Hisashi and Rei began to walk toward their destination, the girl helping Hisashi a little because of the state of his arm. Ren followed, not before glancing at his reddened knuckles, sighing, it was nothing serious, though he was sure that if _she_ saw his hand, she would bandage his whole hand and pour alcohol on it desperately. _She…_

Shizuka…

Ren facepalmed… How the hell could he forgot about her? He had to run to the school's infirmary right now.

"Guys!" Ren exclaimed, grabbing the attention of Hisashi and Rei, which were in front of him and Takashi who was standing behind him. "I just remembered something important, I have to make sure that an acquaintance of mine is ok, so I'm sorry, we separate here." Rei and Hisashi with concern on their face nodded, said goodbye and wished him good luck. Ren turned around heading to his destination not without crossing glances with Takashi. Rentaro grabbed him by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Takashi, you saw that with me… you know exactly what happens when someone is bitten" Takashi looked at him in amazement; somehow this didn't cross his mind until now.

"How can you say that?" said Takashi. Rentaro only strengthened his grip.

"I don't want to believe it either, but Takashi… in the worst scenario, protect Rei and don't let Hisashi become one of those fleshbags" he said firmly, Takashi just gulped and lowered his gaze, then nodded, making Ren smile. "Take care dude. You don't want me bust your head if you become one of them, right?" Ren joked darkly, but Takashi only smiled at him and lifted his fist towards him.

"Same with you" said the boy and with this they fists bumped and the two went in their respective way.

A wave of sadness strucked Ren as he walked, sadly it was like the movies, it was obvious after what he saw at the entrance with the teachers. Was he really about to lose one of his best friend? Was he losing a one of his close ones again? Besides that he wondered how was Shizuka doing and this led him to think of his other friends and acquaintances… Saya… it bothered him to admit it but she really is a genius, she would definitely be fine, that he hoped. Kohta? He hoped he would be fine too, he would find a way to defend himself with something, but hey… not that there were guns here. His "guardian", yep she was definitely ok, no doubt. At last he thought about _her_ … He was sure _she_ would be fine.

Ren walked into the hallways of the school and visualized two of those things, specifically a boy and a girl. He will take this moment to try some things. Ren focused his eyes on _them_.

" _Let's see… they look disgusting and smell horrendously bad… that's what I know for the moment about them. Can they see? It's worthy asking this, their eyes are totally blank, after all_ " Ren waved his left hand in an attempt to get their attention but they didn't even flinch. Seeing this, Ren put his mind to work again.

 _"They do not see and apparently do not feel, I would say that their balance is a little poor, but with what happened with Hisashi back there I would say that they are physically very strong, it would be a problem if they manage to get a grip on you"_ Rentaro said to himself, analyzing the zombies. _"They do not see, but they are strong, if they could smell does wouldn't really matter much, if they were guided by it they would kill themselves most likely, they smell horrible after all. The last human sense that disappears after dead is… that's the only thing left…"_

Ren took the wrapper he had on his back and unscrewed it releasing what was inside. A bokken, a wooden sword. With his weapon in hands, he raised it and hit the ground with the tip, causing noise and making the zombies successfully direct their attention towards him.

Ren stretched his shoulder a little and spread his legs, with his two hands at the height of the head and with the bokken held firmly between his hands by the handle and with the tip facing forward, Ren smiled a little, he knew what was about to happen and could not help but feel the adrenaline rush through his veins, feel extremely excited to such an extent that his breathing became heavy.

"Let the madness begin"

XXX

This is the first chapter, I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate if you would leave a review about your thoughts of it.

The next chapter will follow the story as we all know it and we will see a lot of action and discover more about Rentaro's skills.

Wait for it please, I will update soon.

THANK YOU AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS THE 2ND CHAP OF THE HISTORY, THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS AND REVIEWS**

 **THERE WERE ALSO CHANGES; NOTHING THAT AFFECTS THE HISTORY RIGHT NOW. I ONLY DECIDED TO FOLLOW THE CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER OF THE MANGA.**

 **SOMETHING ELSE, IF SOME OF YOU ARE CURIOUS TO KNOW HOW THE VOICE OF MY CHARACTER WOULD BE, I HAVE DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE THE VOICE OF HAK OF AKATSUKI NO YONA.**

 **LETS GO.**

.

"Let the madness begin" Rentaro said to himself and could not help feeling a strange emotion in his chest.

Without hesitation, he rushed towards the two zombies in front of him, but questionably he ran pass the male zombie directing his attention to the zombie girl who was walking only a couple of meters behind the male zombie. Rentaro fearlessly kicked the zombie in the abdomen and due to the force of the blow the creature lost its balance and rolled a few meters back.

" _It's not my style to hit women but what the hell, she's already dead and a brain eater"_ he thought and then heard a groan behind him. He quickly turned his head to meet the other zombie he ran pass a few inches away from him, but he didn't feel fear, otherwise, he smiled a little with his lips even though he didn't notice.

"I'll try out some things on you" Ren said and then pushed the thing away with the tip of his bokken and prepared.

He moved his right hand with which he held his bokken by the handle to his waist, as if he was sheathing it while leaning his body forward a little, he blew some air, concentrating, sharpening his eyes and finally ...

A blow to the shoulder, another to the ribs, one to the hip, another one to the knee and finally one on the neck were the hits that Rentaro gave the zombie with just one hand and his bokken in just one moment; they were fast and strong movements. The zombie thanks to the violence inflicted on him lost his balance while Rentaro only stepped back and adopted a firm defensive pose which was with one hand at the front at the height of his chest with the palm extended while holding his bokken with the other. Rentaro, who still had his attention on the battered zombie, narrowed his eyes when it began to move again with some difficulty and then crawled towards him.

Ren sighed and this time adopted the typical attack pose of kendo with both hands strongly grabbing the sword while holding it in front of his face and without hesitating with his two hands he raised the bokken and landed a strong blow in the head of the apparently yet again dead zombie

"Just as I thought, you have to crush their heads to finish them" he told himself. This was some valuable information; Ren already knew that if he wanted to end them he had to hit them in the head, he had his suspicions, after all a few minutes ago Rei stabbed the heart of professor Wakisaka's zombie and it still moved, the thing only fell defeated when Takashi squashed its head with the bat, but anyways, he had to confirm it and this confirmed it.

Ren finally ended wandering in his thoughts and turned to see how the zombie that he had kicked a few moments ago approaching to him, he quickly adopted his typical attack pose, moving the hand which he held his bokken with to his waist and leaning his body forward a little bit and just as he prepared to finish her he noticed something. That girl, despite her gray skin, blank eyes and expressionless face, he managed to recognize her.

 _Kosaki Naoko_ , representative and president of class 3-A, Rentaro's class. She was a kind girl who gave everything so that the classroom was a better place and no one had problems in it. Ren looked at her for a few seconds and then bowed slightly with his head, grateful for how many times she tried to help him despite never asking for help and the many times she encouraged him to be a better student, something that Ren never did but hell… she gave a fuck. The female zombie fell to the ground when Ren with single blow hit her on the head.

He didn't finish her to make her go out of his way, he did it as a sign of gratitude for her kindness and because he was sure that the last thing she wanted was to hurt another person. Ren looked for the last time the body of which was once the representative of his class and then remembered the main priority for him at the moment. Shizuka.

Ren grunted and then started running while being a little annoyed with himself for forgetting about the woman again, he ran down the hallways of the high school having as a destination the infirmary of the school. While running, he encountered several zombies which he avoided by running pass them though there were some of them who he felt that could catch him so he got them out of the way by hitting them with his bokken rapidly. Finally after around thirty seconds of running at maximum speed he could see the infirmary but to his annoyance and concern, three zombies were entering in it. Rentaro ran again, aiming to put an end to those three zombies, not without first noticing that both the door and the windows of the infirmary were shattered, but he paid no attention. He needed to know if Shizuka was okay.

Finally he entered the infirmary after crushing the head of one of the zombies who was at the entrance of it with his bokken, he then visualized the other two zombies but also noticed several zombies defeated on the floor throughout the room and a pair of legs that whore white slippers with black stockings and a long green skirt, but still did not pay attention, the main thing was to end those zombies.

He hit the first on the calf causing him to instantly lose its balance and as it slowly fell, he changed his bokken to his other hand and hit him right in the head before he fell and finally he tore his skull violently with his shoe confirming that he had finished with him. With only one more to finish Ren turned his gaze to the last one standing and with a horizontal blow with his bokken on the head he sent him flying against one of the furnitures of the infirmary. With all the zombies finished he sighed looking at the floor and yet again visualized the pair of legs he had just seen, he slowly lifted his head and finally crossed eyes with her, it was... it was _her._

The girl for whom he inexplicably felt worried all this time and hoped she was okay. Dark violet hair but still bright, light blue irises like the sea, a face that radiated beauty and maturity, she was quite tall although Rentaro still was a head a taller than her, she wore the uniform of the preparatory only that unlike many girls, with a lonf skirt covering her knees and also noticed that in his right hand she held a bokken. Rentaro had seen her many times, after all the two were in the same class, they were classmates but still he couldn't remember him interacting with her once. He couldn't even remember her name, but she… she was the one who had...

"Rentaro!" the cry of a woman was heard and Rentaro could not react before two arms curled around his neck and at the same time he felt the soft sensation oof two things pressing on his back.

"Shizuka?" was the only thing that came out of Rentaro's mouth. He could not help but feel a great relief when he confirmed that it was her after seeing a long blond hair not without ignoring the feeling of softness on his back that he had already felt before many times. Rentaro pulled the woman away while turning around and finally he could see her enterely. Long blond hair, beautiful face, stunning body ... yes, it was her. Marikawa Shizuka, the school nurse and a very close person to Rentaro.

"I'm glad you're okay!" said Shizuka, unable to avoid showing happiness and excitement in her voice and face.

"That's my line" said Rentaro. "Of course I'm fine, I know how to defend myself on the other hand you don't even know what karate means."

"Of course I know!" she exclaimed childishly with some discomfort, she then reassured the expression on her face and turned her attention to the violet-haired girl near by them, which Rentaro had completely forgotten about. "Well, Busujima-san saved me and-"

Busujima...? With this last name in mind Rentaro who didn't let Shizuka finish what she was saying, crossed glances with the girl with violet-haired girl who had only abstained to watch the scene.

She protected Shizuka?

"Umm ... I'm Matadara Rentaro it's a pleasure" said the boy reaching out his hand to the girl feeling somehow... nervous? The girl looked at him for a few seconds but then smiled and shook the young man's hand. Rentaro could not avoid swallowing a little when the girl shook his hand, the exact moment she touched him, he felt an electric shock through his body and seeing the face or rather the eyes of the girl who showed an unexpected sparkle for a few seconds, something inside him told him that she felt the same, but after a second he focused again. "You have my gratitude for protecting Shizuka."

"I'm Busujima Saeko, nice to meet you, Matadara-kun, if I remember correctly we are in the same class, right?" Saeko said with a friendly smile. On the other hand Rentaro who was thinking about that last name Busujima again, could not avoid to fight himself to know why he had suddenly smiled after knowing that she remembered that they were in the same class, although Rentaro then returned from his trance to see how the girl's smile disappeared. "But actually the person who you should actually thank is…" and as if she had forgotten something important, the girl quickly turned her gaze towards a boy whom Rentaro hadn't noticed before and neither could recognize, the only thing he knew was that the boy was severely injured and by the marks on his body and torn uniform Rentaro quickly deduced that the boy had been bitten in several places. The boy who was wearing glasses had his gaze absolutely lost and was breathing heavily while leaning his back against some of the furniture in the room.

Without thinking, both Ren and Saeko approached the boy. Ren knelt in front of the boy and touched his shoulder, Saeko did the same only that she actually kneeled beside him and touched the boy's free shoulder. The boy reacted to their touch and looked up at Saeko as he trembled.

"I'm Busujima Saeko, a third year and captain of the kendo club" the girl said introducing herself to the boy, and Ren despite the situation, could not prevent the mention of her being the captain of the kendo club to caught his attention. "Would you tell me your name?"

"Ishii Kazu…" the boy responded weakly as he coughed blood.

"Your courage is worth of admiring Ishii-kun" Saeko said congratulating the boy.

"It's a pleasure Ishii-kun, I am third year, Matadara Rentaro, I deeply appreciate how you protected Marikawa-sensei" this time Ren presented himself. "Ishii-kun, you know what happens to those who are bitten right?" asked Rentaro and the boy only responded by nodding. "Would you want your close ones to see you in that state?" If that's not the case then…" Rentaro paused for a moment and could not avoid feeling sympathy for the boy. "Let me end your suffering right now, I swear it will be quick."

The boy was surprised for a few seconds but then showed a sad smile.

"I would appreciate if you do that" said the boy weakly but with a smile and just as Rentaro got up on his feet, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please let me do it" Saeko told him earnestly while touching Ren's shoulder. Ren just looked at her seriously and questionably, then nodded and stepped aside without asking for explanations.

"Wait…" Ren stopped the girl and then turned his attention to the nurse who was staring at the scene in silence and with obvious sadness. "Shizuka… don't you have something to say?"

The woman was a little surprised but then showed a serious face and looked at the bitten boy. "Ishii Kazu-kun, thank you so much for defending me" said the woman bowing, the boy just smiled weakly. Ren enveloped Shizuka into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder to prevent her from seeing what was about to happen.

"I admire your desire to end the suffering of the boy, but I hope you understand why I decided to do it Matadara-kun" said Saeko preparing her bokken; Ren just looked at her as he continued hugging Shizuka, which had begun to sob a little. "After all, one of a woman's main duties is to protect a man's pride"

Ren immediately understood her and nodded as Saeko with a dry blow, killed the boy whose head splashed blood, Rentaro felt how Shizuka tensed when the blow rang and could not do more than caress the woman's head to reassure her. After a few seconds, Rentaro released Shizuka from the embrace which had already calmed down and went to one of the infirmary's beds, took a sheet from it and then returned to where the brave boy's lifeless body was, covering it with the sheet and again bowing his head in gratitude to the boy.

"Ishii Kazu, I will never forget your name" Ren said, he then turned his gaze to Saeko who saw him with neutral face. He nodded to her and she did the same. Without knowing why, the two remained silent staring mutualy at each other until they heard the other door of the infirmary fell to the floor thanks to two new zombies who were already inside the infirmary.

Both he and Saeko prepared. Ren on one side doing as always, "sheathing" his bokken on his waist and Saeko on the other hand taking hers firmly by the handle with both hands. Ren watched as the zombies addressed them and without a word or look they knew what they had to do. He would take the one on the right and the left one on the left was hers. Ren without even realizing it smiled a bit and with a quick blow finished the zombie while Saeko at the same time finished with hers. The two again exchanged stares and stayed like that for a few seconds until Saeko showed a friendly smile.

"We should get out of here" Saeko said.

"Yep, we actually need to, but hold on a sec" Ren said agreeing. "Shizuka, do you have something sharp around?" A knife or something?

Shizuka, who had been in silence for quite some time now answered the boy. "Umm... I have a scalpel, will that work?"

"Perfect" said Ren and Shizuka reached into one of the many drawers of the furniture in the infirmary and took out a scalpel, handed it to Ren wish with the sharp part of the scalpel began to shape the sharpless tip of his bokken with a grimace of discomfort.

"Ren... What are you doing?" asked a confused Shizuka.

"He is sharpening the tip of his bokken so that it would be more effective against those things, right?" Saeko said with a smile before he could answer. Ren shifted his gaze on her and nodded.

"Precisely… not that it pleases me to impair my bokken but well… anything to have a bigger advantage against those zombitches" Ren said annoyed as he concentrated on sharpening the tip of his bokken.

"Zombitches huh?" Saeko laughed a little at the boy's comment and Ren could not help but feel inexplicably proud of being able to make her laugh. After a few seconds, he looked at the tip of his now sharp bokken, he touched it a little and he felt satisfied with it. He nodded to Saeko and Shizuka and with him leading them at the front, they left the infirmary not before Shizuka filled a bag with things that could help like bandages, ointments and that sort of thing.

They started walking down the hallways with Ren walking shoulder to shoulder with Saeko while Shizuka walked behind them.

"The staff room? Such a difficult trip this will be" said Saeko, who pushed a zombie out of their way with her bokken.

"Well, everyone has their car keys there" the nurse explained.

"Well, it's not impossible to get there, let's just be careful" said Ren, who had a zombie in front of him. He clenched his fist punched the zombie in the jaw getting it out of their way.

"Hey, why don't you guys kill them? It should be easy for you two" asked Shizuka curiously.

"Stopping to crush the head of everything we come across would be no different from restricting ourselves from movement at all, we would be surrounded in the blink of an eye" Saeko explained. Ren on the other hand stopped next to a glass door and peered through it causing the other two girls to stop behind him.

"Besides that, if they manage to get a grip on us it would be quite problematic, the bastards are quite strong, they do not feel pain so overforcing their body is not a problem for them, knowing this, bending their ankles or things like that aren't problems for them also" announced Ren grabbing the attention of Saeko and Shizuka, but then smiled somehow sadistically and derisively. "Unless of course… you break their bones."

"Oh, you two are pretty observant," Shizuka said before falling to his knees after tripping over a carpet. Ren just sighed as he looked at her with a little annoyance and disappointment. Saeko on the other hand crouched next to her.

"Here's an observation… you fell," Ren said to the woman.

"I slipped!"

"This clothes are not suitable for running, your movements are limited, excuse me…" Saeko said to the nurse and just before the she could even complain she sore the long skirt that the woman was wearing around the section of the thigh giving more freedom to the legs. Ren smiled mockingly knowing how much Shizuka treasured her clothes, but Saeko was right, now she had more freedom.

"Ah! This is a brand name skirt" the nurse complained.

"Ah… Tell me which do you value more? Your life or your clothing?" Saeko asked the nurse seriously who seemed to hesitate a little before answering.

"Both!" she said.

Saeko looked at her as if she was a little girl and Rentaro only sighed knowing Shizuka well enough and her constant immaturity.

"Let's go" Ren said, and they kept moving until they heard… a loud noise and... gunshots?

"What's that sound?" asked Shizuka.

"It's coming from the staff room" said Saeko.

"C'mon" said Ren and they started jogging until they heard a female scream.

There was no need to say anything before the three of them started running at where the scream came from, they ran for a few moments and Ren felt a great relief when he saw that Takashi and Rei were running in the same corridor as them but in the opposite direction, right in front of them, though… Hisashi was not with them. Ren was expecting this but he could not help but feel a hollow in his chest knowing what had happened perfectly. He shook those thoughts out of his mind as the five turned their attention to a rather crazy scene.

The girl who screamed, Takagi Saya was drilling the head of a zombie while showing an expression of fear that Ren had never seen, near her a boy with a little overweight and glasses was standing there holding a kind of modified nail gun, his eyes then immediately addressed six zombies surrounding these two and they all knew perfectly well what they needed to do.

"Leave us the ones on the right!" Rentaro announced, and everyone quickly agreed. He and Saeko would take care of two zombies each while Takashi and Rei would take care of one each.

Takashi hit one of the zombies with his bat crushing its head, on the other hand Rei nailed her spear through the head of the one on her side. Saeko saw these two with some interest, specially Rei to then direct her attention to the two zombies in front of her and she rapidly finished them with two quick blows to their heads. On the other hand Ren with his attention on the two remaining zombies approached one and kicked him on the leg causing him to fall on his knees, with this already done, he took his bokken with both hands from the handle and then successfully incrusted it in the head of the zombie, he raised his head and visualized the only zombie left. He took his bokken out of the defeated zombie head and launched it like it was an spear and yet again the wooden sword was nailed at the forehead of the thing causing it to fall on his back defeated. He walked to the still nailed bokken into the zombies head, took it by the handle and pulled it out of the thing's forehead. He then smiled satisfied and somehow darkly after seeing how effective his wooden sword was. The now sharpened tip, combined with his strength made killing zombies a little bit easier task. He then turned to see the others, first visualizing Saeko who was looking at him with seriousness but Ren could notice spark in her eyes while looking at him. A few meters away Takashi and Rei crossed eyes with them but in the end they all directed their eyes to Saya who was sitting on the floor in a state of shock, Rei and Shizuka went to check if she was okay, on the other hand Takashi closed a double door that was near them to prevent more zombies from entering.

"I guess you guys know nurse Marikawa, right?" Saeko said, breaking the ice. "I'm Busujima Saeko of 3-A" the girl said.

"I am Komuro Takashi of 2-B" this time Takashi presented himself.

"Busujima-senpai, you are who won the national kendo championship last year, right?" said Rei kindly as she turned her attention to the others present. "I'm Miyamoto Rei from the spear club"

"Umm... I'm Hirano Kohta of 2-B" said the guy with glasses who had been silent all this time while scratching his head somewhat nervous.

"I think that everyone here knows me but I will go with the flow," Ren said jokingly making everyone turn their eyes to him. "I'm Matadara Rentaro of 3-A, I'm glad to see that everyone is okay" said the boy smiling, after all he could not help but smile slightly after seeing how all of his friends were all present in one place all alive. Saeko, Takashi, Rei and Hirano smiled back at him.

"It's nice to meet you guys" Saeko said with a friendly smile. Ren on the other hand looked at her curiously, after hearing the name Busujima again and also after hearing that she won last year's nationals, a second later he could see how Saya stood on her feet and for a moment he thought that she would introduce herself.

"What's with this stupid soft atmosphere?" Saya said in an annoyed tone, causing everyone to turn their attention towards her again. "What do you mean by senpai?" You're the same age as her Miyamoto, remember? You got held back a year" she said sharply, surprising Rei who watched her attentively and annoying a little Rentaro and Takashi who were listening.

"Hey now, Takagi…" Takashi said, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Do not make fun of me!" I'm a genius! "Exclaimed the girl. "I'm smarter than all of you… I… I…" The girl was slowly lowering her head; Saeko approached her and touched her shoulder.

"It's enough" said Saeko causing the girl to lower her head even more and then she saw her reflection in a mirror that was near her. "Look at how dirty I am… I need to tell my mom to get my clothes cleaned…"

Ren and Takashi approached her from behind and looked at her with both concern and sympathy, she noticed this when she saw their reflections in the mirror and could not contain it anymore, she bursted into tears and hugged Saeko who had no problems in comforting her and even got into her knees imitating the pinkhaired. The others saw the scene with sadness and sympathy, on the other hand Ren for the first time since this whole thing started realized how fucked up everything was. He knew perfectly well that it was not only in the school, this was happening in probably the whole city, after all, the one who caused the school to become the hell on earth was a person who came from outside that managed to bite a teacher. Ren looked at Rei who was looking at Saya and could not help himself to think about Hisashi, although neither Takashi or Rei confirmed it, for him it was more than obvious, Hisashi was gone, thought he wanted to know how were his last moments he decided to ask later. Something told him with certainty that Takashi had finished with his suffering just as Ren told him to do. Matadara Rentaro sighed, tired and confused placing his hand on his forehead while squeezing his bokken tightly.

What the fuck was happening?

XXXXX

 **I hope you liked the chap; I'll upload the next one soon.**

 **If you want to leave your reviews showing your opinions or asking about something you have doubts about, feel free to write whatever you want.**

 **This is:**

 _ **Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_


End file.
